nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Ammo Types
In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Pack-a-Punch machine was given the ability to add modules to weapons. Weapons could be re-packed for 2500 points to add a special ammo type, with the ammo types having varied abilities. This page features both canon and fanon ammo types. Each feature a brief breakdown of what they do in the same format. Treyarch Black Ops 3 Blast Furnace/Firebomb * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Effect: Ignites a zombie into flames. The flames can spread to other zombies, killing them. Fireworks * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Effect: Zombies hit with the fireworks bullet will explode into fireworks with a model of the weapon that shot it. The fireworks last for three seconds, and will kill any zombies in it’s area of effect. Turned/Brain Rot * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Effect: Turns a zombie into an ally. The zombie will swing at zombies closest to death first, killing them. The zombie will continue until it dies. Dead Wire/Kill-O-Watt ''' * Cooldown: 5 seconds * BO3 Effect: Chains electricity up to 10 zombies. Gains more chaining ability as the rounds progress. The effect is most similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * BO4 Effect: Renamed to "Kill-O-Watt." Stuns Zombies on activation, immobilizing them. Zombies effected will be killed after five to ten seconds. Required to complete certain Easter Egg steps. '''Thunder Wall * Cooldown: 13 seconds * Effect: Propels zombies in close range of the initial Thunder Wall bullet into the air. The effect is most similar to the Thundergun. Black Ops 4 Cryofreeze * Effect: Slows and freezes Zombies. Frozen Zombies can be killed instantly, shattering when damaged. Crystar Babymaker * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Effect: Shrinks zombies down to a tiny size, making them a one-shot kill. Zombies in the area of effect of the initial Babymaker bullet will be shrunken. The effect is most similar to the 31-79 JGb215. Blacksmith * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Effect: Grants one tick of armor to the player, and any other players within 10m. Only available on maps with an Armor system. Microwave * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Effect: Inflates zombies into the air within the radius of the initial bullet. Zombies explode once inflated enough. The effect is most similar to the Wave Gun. Slip N'Slide * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Effect: A purple liquid is dispersed from the target, spreading to nearby Zombies and the ground. The liquid does damage over time. Liquid on the ground can be used to slide faster and farther. Zombies will also slide in created puddles of liquid. Puddles disappear after 5 seconds. Based on the Sliquifier. Warped * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Effect: Pulls the hit Zombie and nearby Zombies into a portal, similar to a Gersch Device. The portal lasts for a much shorter duration, for a total of 1 second compared to 4-5 seconds. Portals are lethal to Zombies, unlike a Gersch Device. Aether Rebooted Cybernetic * Cooldown: 13 seconds * Effect: When activated, the nearest affected Zombie will become a Cyborg Zombie, and will be friendly to the player for a short period of time before dying. Similar in effect to Turned. Abracadavre * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Effect: When activated, affected Zombies will disappear into thin air, with a cloud of smoke left behind like magic.